Darkest Void
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Lily ends up in a very dark situation when Void shows up unexpectedly. He takes her, knowing it'll get to Stiles... Will he break her down, feed of her pain and fear or will they defeat him, turn him into nothing but just another dreadful memory? Please review!
1. Flickering Lights

**Chapter 1: Flickering Lights**

* * *

The innocence showed on the sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the real dangers that surrounded her. She lay there breathing for a while, just feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she gradually came to her senses.

She became aware of the noises at first, an exceedingly annoying buzzing somewhere around the room and a rush of voices coming from outside. She groaned and repositioned herself, deciding unwittingly to rest a little longer.

She sighed in frustration when realized she'd never be able to go back to sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing those pale glistening green orbs to a dim light above her. The exhaustion still plagued her as she lifted her head from the pillow.

Something about the atmosphere surrounding the drowsy girl didn't seem right. As she looked around the room she noticed the white walls, the overly clean cupboards and as she turned to glance at Stiles' bed, she realized what was wrong... He'd vanished... _Again_.

Her mind began to envision all of the different places he could be. She remembered the party the other night at Derek's loft and how she and her friends had been attacked by silver masked demons, the Oni; she remembered how Stiles was under the impression that he had somehow ordered a psychotic killer to murder one of her friends while he'd been 'sleepwalking'. Apparently he'd been doing a lot of that lately… Sleepwalking… He'd also been having night terrors, insomnia, and so many other 'familiar' symptoms that terrified her beyond words.

That was the reason she was in the hospital in the first place. She'd passed out beside his bed, after watching over him for hours as he lay there, sound asleep, peacefully for the first time in days. They spent an entire night trying to find him in a basement when the whole time he'd been out in the woods, on the coldest night of the year. In all honesty, everyone was just thankful they found him.

However, it was beyond unsettling to see his empty bed when she had no idea what time of day it was. Weather it was early morning and Stiles had wandered out of bed once again or if she'd simply slept all day and missed something else… The results from his tests, for starters. Both thoughts disturbed her. And if he really had wandered off who knows where he'd end up?

Her heart beat accelerated as the lights flickered, the electricity crackling loudly for a moment, dragging her away from her troubled thoughts. The first thing she did was reach for her phone, remembering all too clearly that she'd placed it on the small end table beside her in hopes that Scott or anyone had news about… Well anything _good_ really. But to her shock and horror, it wasn't even there anymore. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

She barely noticed how still everything became as the door opened, revealing, much to her surprise and relief, Stiles, who just stood there leaning casually against the door frame.

She couldn't quite see his face, until the lights flickered back on for a split second, illuminating a dark glint in his eyes. Just from the look he gave her, she knew something was off about him. Those dark reddened circles under his eyes seemed to make it worse. "Uh… Stiles?" She said softly, hoping he was actually awake as he made his way over to sit on her bed, the mattress dipping slightly as he did.

It was at that exact moment she caught a glimpse of her phone in his hands. "A-are you okay…? What's going on out there...? Have I been sleeping all day? What time is it?! Why do you have my phone? Stiles?!" She didn't stop asking questions until he gently caressed her cheek, somehow calming her down despite how cold his hands were.

"Shh… Lily" He whispered slowly, his cold breath on her lips as he leaned in. "Don't worry." His voice was different somehow, darker, huskier. It sent shivers down her spine. "You'll be okay. For now, anyway."

"Wh-what...? What do you mean?" She frowned in confusion, a slight fear rising in the pit of her stomach. "What's happening out there? The power…?"

He sighed, "About that… I'll explain later… We should go-"

Lily shook her head stubbornly, cutting him off. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on… I don't even know what time of day it is. I just woke up and now I feel like-"

He sighed, and Lily couldn't tell if it was from exasperation or something else altogether. She knew she was being a little insistent, but that was mainly because she literally just woke up. "You slept all day." He told her. "It's okay though, the tests were fine. You were up all night, we didn't want to wake you this morning. Look, I'll tell you _everything_ , I promise. But first we have got to get the hell out of here, okay?" He grabbed her hand, without waiting for a response and all but dragged her out of the room, not giving her the option to put her shoes on. "Scott and the others are waiting for us at the school."

Lily scrunched her brows, baffled. "The school? What? Why?" She asked, knowing too damn well that whenever they go to the school at night, bad things tend to happen.

He shrugged. "They found something… About the Nogitsune."

"Wait… C-can I have my phone back? Scott probably tried to call me." She stated, and he passed it to her. She tried turning it on, but to her dismay it wouldn't work. It never even came to mind _why_ Stiles had it in the first place. Hell, it never even came to mind why he was holding her hand so firmly, as though he was worried she'd run away.

She took her eyes away from the darn thing in aggravation, placing it back in her pocket. Gradually and reluctantly, Lily followed Stiles down the hallway, her bare feet slapping the ground and by that she realized how silent everything was, except for the rhythmic and electronical sound of the lights above them.

It was then that she noticed the lack of people in the hallway. The ones she did see were running around all over the place. It looked like something out of a horror movie, really.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

He was walking unbelievably slowly, almost mechanically, as if his brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step… As though he was struggling with himself inside. He hid it well, but Lily knew Stiles longer and better than anyone, well maybe except from his father. From what she'd seen so far tonight… She knew something was definitely off with him. Yet she trusted him because she loved him… And also because the poor girl was scarcely awake.

He seemed to ignore her questions as they came to a halt about five meters away from an elevator door which opened, revealing a middle aged Asian women who Lily recognized as her friend Kira's mother, Noshiko.

"You know me." She stated coldly, addressing Stiles, who nodded leisurely. "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it is an innocent boy."

Lily gasped in realization, finally understanding why he was acting so 'mysterious'. "Y-you're… You're not Stiles… Y-you… You're... You're the Nogitsune." She breathed, backing away, trying to escape his grasp on her, only until he wrapped his hand roughly around her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Are you threatening us?" He asked, his voice emotionless, an eyebrow raised curiously.

Two dark figures with silver masks appeared behind the woman. Lily tensed, recognizing them all too well. "Now I'm threatening you." She deadpanned.

"I'm not really afraid of your little fireflies." The demon mocked, clearly unfazed as he began to walk away, hauling an unwilling Lily along with him.

Noshiko didn't seem to acknowledge her, completely disregarding the fact that one of her daughter's friends was basically being held hostage right before her eyes. "If the Oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will." She added, her voice holding no emotion whatsoever.

Stiles, or rather, the Nogitsune, Void or Fox... Whatever you want to call him … stopped for a second and tilted his head, but before he could reply the elevator doors closed, leaving the two of them alone.

Lily watched in horror as they did, wanting to yell for the woman to help her. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there. In any other situation, she'd be able to fight back…

If she'd been prepared… But she wasn't so sure she could even if she'd known; because Stiles was still in there… And she didn't know where to begin to get him back. A choked cry forced itself up her throat, and she felt a tear run down her cheek. "Y-you tricked me." She uttered, too in shock right now to even ask what he even wanted with her.

He turned to face her, and she could see it clearer now… Now that she knew… He didn't have those adorable puppy eyes that Stiles had… They were so much more… Intimidating. "It's what I do." No words could describe how she was feeling in that moment, it seemed her entire life had turned into this abyss of pure and utter darkness.

"Ow! Stop! Let go! You're hurting me!" She yelped as he lifted her up over his shoulder, carelessly groping her rear as he did. "What the hell are you doing?!"

When she realized it was useless to struggle, she decided to give up, letting him carry her outside and towards Stiles' truck. "What do you want!?" He remained emotionless as he threw her onto the passenger seat, making sure to lock the door before he got in the other side.

She couldn't help but yell as he slammed the door behind him. "What the hell did you do to Stiles!?" Her eyes glistened with tears despite how hard she was trying to be brave. It felt as though he'd robbed her of all her senses and replaced them with something that made her muscles contract and eyes widen with dread. It wasn't like her to be so frightened… But the amount of shock she felt when she realized he was possessed simply put her on edge.

When he faced her once more, her blood ran cold. His smirk was nothing like Stiles' either. Not playful or awkward but dark and sinister. And that look on her lover's face seemed to drain her of all hope. "What makes you think I've done something?" He asked slyly.

"What do you want?" She demanded, her stomach churning as her imagination began to wonder.

"You…" And just that word alone made her breathing hitch. "You're afraid of me." He noticed, his smirk widening gleefully until she shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me, Lily." He purred. "I can taste it... You're fear… It's Delicious."

"What do you want with me? With Stiles?" She repeated quietly.

He sneered maliciously and it made her skin crawl. "I want you because Stiles wants you. I told him that I'd destroy everyone who ever meant something to him. _One-by-one._ But he cares about _you_ a lot more than the others… I won't kill you… I'll just make you wish you were dead… And by the time you start begging for mercy, Stiles will give in and give me _exactly_ what I want."

Notwithstanding her fear, she had to ask. "And what's that?"

He winked and started the car without another word, leaving her to her vivid thoughts. Lily tried to hold in her sobs as he drove, but all she could think about were ways to inform her friends that she'd been taken… Kira, Scott, Derek, Lydia and Allison, anyone really, even Peter would've been good company at this point.

Unfortunatly, her phone was still out of battery, so she had no way of contacting them anyway. This demon would have already put her though hell before they even had the chance to find her. Unless… Stiles had his phone on him when they found him in the woods… Maybe the Nogitsune still had it with him…

After he'd parked Stiles' truck behind the school, he faced her, placing one hand on her bare shoulder and squeezed. It wasn't comforting at all, in fact he was probably bruising her. She couldn't help but hold in her yelp of pain as she looked into his eyes, her vision blurred. "Now, don't cry just yet, Lily." He mocked. "We haven't even started!"

"What're you going t-to do to me?" She whimpered. She hated this… This feeling of being utterly weak, of being so vulnerable… She was stronger than this.

The Nogitsune grinned demonically and pulled her closer to him, their noses scarcely touching. "Do you know why Stiles loves you, Lily?" He purred, her name rolling off his tongue like honey. She remained still for a moment, until she noticed the small bump in his pockets, which she guessed was his phone. But how on earth was she going to get it?

When she refused to reply, he decided to continue. "Yeah, there's the basics, like you're funny, sarcastic and just like him you're… 'Normal'. But it's mostly because you're devoted to everyone around you and you're not afraid to fight for the people you care about. At least that's what he thinks about you… I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but I haven't exactly seen you try to fight me... yet…" She glared at him. "Oh! It's because of Stiles isn't it?" He mocked. "You're worried you'll hurt him." It wasn't a question… It didn't have to be. He was right. "Don't worry about that!... Soon you'll be trying a lot harder to... _not_ hurt him.

"Stiles." She whispered, trying to reach out him. Maybe he was there… Scraping at the surface, listening to the Nogitsune taunt her. Maybe if he listened to her voice he'd be able to find his own way out… His way back to her. "I-I know you're in there, I'll find a way to get you out, okay? I'll do everything it-t-"

It may have been his voice, but it wasn't Stiles' words that came out, that much she knew. Her heart dropped to her feet as he spoke. "He can't hear you." He goaded, in a sing song voice which chilled her to the bone. "He's busy. But don't worry, I'll let him see _everything_ I've got in store for you later." It was a spine-chilling implication, and it terrified her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily didn't even try to hide the panic in her voice anymore.

"Oh Lily." He smirked as he slid his hand from her shoulder, down her curved body, tightening his grip on her tiny waist. "Hey, look at me," He repeated, lifting her chin with one finger, staring deep into her glassy eyes.

Automatically she dropped her gaze to avoid eye contact, not before noticing the hunger loaded in his expression. "Lily. Look. At. Me." He growled, his voice reaching a new depth she never could've imagined coming from him.

She obeyed, tears falling down her pale cheeks. She couldn't even remember the last time she wept like this. She'd always felt so strong with Stiles by her side... But this... This wasn't Stiles. "Stiles may not be controlling this body anymore, but I know what he wants… What he's _always_ wanted from you. See, it's not just your… _adorable_ personality he loves… It's your incredibly _gorgeous body_ too…" His eyes left hers for a moment, examining her chest for a split second.

Her eyes widened in revulsion. "No. Y-you c-can't-!" She yelled, trying futilely to push him away from her.

"Oh, well… We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" He sneered, a slight chuckle echoing darkly through her mind. "But first, we've got more important things to do."

With that said he got out of the truck and walked over to her side and unlocked it. She didn't get out, instead she merely stared at him, horrorstruck. He didn't wait long.

"Out." He snapped impatiently.

She decided to cooperate, worried he might do something _worse_ than what he was already planning. She stepped out the truck, and her first instinct was to run as far away as she could… But that meant leaving Stiles… And she just couldn't bring herself to do that.

So she stood there, waiting for his next move. "You should've ran." He told her, as though reading her mind, after grabbing a large chunk of her hair from the side of her head, pulling down mercilessly as he towered over her. She screamed, bringing her hands up to his, trying to push it down to her scalp so that the agonizing pressure would stop. It soon did as he brutally bashed her against the side of Stiles' truck, knocking her out cold.

* * *

As she stirred herself awake, she couldn't help but notice her hands and feet were bound together. As she hesitantly opened her eyes, she saw the white plastic wires that wrapped around her wrists and ankles, tight enough to hurt but no enough to break the skin.

She heard his steps creaking the floor boards slowly. Moving her still throbbing head to the sound, she saw him standing about two meters away, his back facing her.

Looking around the room she tried to find something sharp enough to cut the wires but it was almost as though he predicted her trying to escape. "And she lives. About time, it's already been three hours. I was starting to think you were dead... Now that would've ruined a whole lot of fun."

She scowled, refusing to gratify him with a reply. Instead she turned her head away from him like a sulking child. He took hold of her hair again and yanked her head towards his, forcing her to look at him. "Hey…" He whispered. "You love me, don't you?"

Her eyes widened at that, completely taken aback. "I-I love Stiles." She retorted heatedly, a tear running down her cheek. "Stiles." She broke, for the first time willingly, looking into his darkened eyes. "Please… C-come back… Th-this… This isn't you…"

He chuckled, delicately wiping away her tears with his thumb. "It is now." He tittered.

She shook her head. "He's still in there somewhere." She stated.

The Nogitsune smirked. "Oh, he is." He assured her. "He's scared I'm going to hurt you... And he should be." He sneered. " _Cause I am going to hurt you Lily_ … and the best part is that he can't do a damn thing to stop me."

"I will."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Tied up like that? I seriously doubt it."

Her stomach churned for a moment when she realized he was right. She closed her eyes hopelessly, until she recalled where he took her. "We're in the school, aren't we? The basement… Sooner or later someone will come in here… They'll find me..."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm counting on it. In fact, Scott will find me and then I'll convince them that I'm Stiles. That I'm fine. And as for you… Well, you're going to do the exact same thing. And they will trust me."

Her eyes widened. "Over my dead body. I'd never betray my friends like that."

The Nogitsune scoffed. "Oh, I think you would… If it meant saving Stiles."

"You're lying."

"But am I?" He laughed. "I can give Stiles control over his body again. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Why should I trust you? What do you plan on doing with us all once you get them to trust you?" She asked. "Kill us?"

He smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"I'd sooner die than help you."

His eyes rolled back into his head and for a moment she thought he was going to faint, but instead she saw him, Stiles. And she could tell now, just from the look in his eyes that it was truly him. "Stiles?"

He hugged her tightly, and as fast as he could he started to untie her wrists. "Lily! Oh my god! Lily, I'm so sorry… I-I didn't know what I-I was doing." He cried, leaning over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"H-hey." She whispered, her voice breaking when she realized he knew exactly what had been going on. "It's not your fault. I-It's the-"

"Nogitsune… I know." He whispered.

"H-how?" Lily frowned, trying to think of where he could have possibly heard its name. They only found out about it a few days ago, and Stiles hadn't exactly been around the group unless-

"H-he's i-in here with me…" Stiles pulled away slowly, trembling.

Lily's eyes widened. "Y-you can see him? Right now?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes lingering somewhere behind her. "You can't trust him. Don't help him, whatever he does. Whatever he offers you… You- c-can't! No! NO! ARGH! NO PLEASE! Leave her alone!" He screamed, shaking on the floor, terrorized… It distressed her to see him so close to breaking. As though the Nogitsune was winning the war inside Stiles' head. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Stiles! I'm okay! I-I'm okay… What's he done to you?" She breathed, cradling him in her arms once he finally calmed down.

His eyes closed for a second, "I-I-I don't know." He stuttered in a brittle voice. "I-I don't know what's happening… I keep waking up in random places. But then I-I realize I'm still dreaming… I don't even know… I-I don't know if this is real…" His voice ended in a low whisper, drained of all hope. "I don't know if you're real." Those last few words stung more than she'd like to admit.

"St-stiles…" She sobbed, caressing his cheek comfortingly. "You know what to do when you can't tell… When y-you can't tell the difference between reality and a dream. Y-you told me, remember?" She sniffed. "What do you do?"

"Fingers." He replied. "You have extra fingers in dreams."

She let out an unsteady sigh of relief. "O-okay, good. Count with me. One… Two…Three…" She wished _she_ was dreaming, but… She could see clearly that she only had ten fingers and the nightmare they were living wasn't simply her wild imagination. "Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight… Nine…"

"Ten." Stiles finished grimly.

"Th-this is real… I-it's all real… No matter how horrific it is… Listen Stiles… Y-you can't let him win, okay? Fight him. Beat him… For us… For me."

"I-I'll try." He held her hand, his forehead leaning against hers. "A-and Lily p-promise me… Don't l-listen to a word he says, i-if he comes back. Run."

"I won't leave you." She blurted, not even caring how cliche that sounded. "I won't-"

Stiles groaned loudly, cutting her off. "H-he's coming… AH… N-n-no… Lily run now." He backed away from her, his eyes starting to roll back into his head.

"N-no. No, no, no, no! I-I can't leave you like this!" She yelled. "Stiles! Please!"

He shook his head, struggling as hard as he could not to let the demon in. "Lily! Get the hell out of here! Please! RUN!"

She didn't want to but she knew that the desperate tone in his voice wasn't just there to scare her. She had to run, or something terrible was going to happen. "A shadow." She heard him whisper before bolted through the basement and up the stairs, leading her to the school's first floor corridor. The lights were out and every single door she tried opening remained sealed. Until she found the girl's locker room, that is.

There was no escape… so all she could do was hide and within minutes she was standing as still as humanly possible inside one of the lockers, her eyes only just able to make out the shapes and shadows outside.

"Oh, Lily!" A voice echoed and it was his voice... But yet again, it wasn't Stiles... She couldn't tell if he was close or not… Yet she soon found out that he was already only a few meters away, when he slammed one of the locker doors shut. Her breath quickened and she felt like she had to use every muscle in her body to stifle a whimper.

"You think you can hide from me?" He was angry.

She could hear every step he took as he approached. Instinctually she pressed herself deeper into the wall of the locker, hands tight around her mouth, trying to stifle her own cries. "I'm going to find you. And when I do…" He chuckled, another slam, closer this time.

One more door and he'd have her. "You and I are gonna have a lot of fun together." He snickered in a sing song voice. "But if you don't cooperate, I guess I'll just have to entertain myself. Either way works for me… But I should warn you… I tend to play a little rough." He slammed his hand against her locker, causing her to let out a yelp.

Her eyes were closed tightly, trying to block out his voice, unsuccessfully. "I may play nicer… If you do a little favor for me."

"What?" She sniveled.

His next few words baffled the poor girl. "I want you to call Scott." He whispered through the gaps of the locker.

"Why?" She asked, sort of relieved. "H-how's that a favor?"

He chuckled darkly. "To let him know that you're safe and sound-"

"Why would I do that? Why would I help you?" She asked, her voice wobbly.

"Well, you either do what I want… or I'll just have to fuck that gorgeous body of yours right here and now against these lockers." Any relief she'd felt just seconds before evaporated intstantly. Her stomach twisted unnervingly at those words, an unsteady breath barely leaving her lips. "I'll give you three seconds to think about it. One… Two…"

She began to scream when he opened the locker door, "Three." Just as he grabbed the hem of her tank top, she spoke in a panicky voice.

"O-OKay! I-I'll do it!" She cried.

He smirked, releasing his grip on her. "You might need this back then." He handed her a battery and that's when she realized how much of an idiot she had been. The bump in his pocket hadn't been Stiles phone at all... If she'd checked inside her phone the second he handed it to her… She'd have had a slightly higher chance of running away… No… Who was she kidding? He'd have caught her anyway.

She turned her phone back on and the second she did she noticed all missed texts and calls from everyone, including Stiles' father. "Call him." He snapped, making sure she didn't try any tricks of her own.

"Wh-what am I supposed to say?" She trembled, still bawling her eyes out.

He grabbed her wrist and made her sit on his lap. His head leant over her shoulder while his fingers slowly traced circles on her upper thigh. "Well first of all you can quit crying, you wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea…" He pressed the call button before she had the chance to stop him.

To her surprise Scott picked up almost right away. "Lily are you alright? Did something happen? I've been trying to reach you for hours! We haven't heard from you since we bought Stiles to the hospital."

Her stomach flipped at the sound of his panicked voice. "N-no… Nothing happened. I-I'm fine… I just…"

She trailed off awkwardly as 'Stiles' hand started to explore her body. "You had to get away." eThe Nogitsun spoke silently into her ear. "Tell him."

"I-I just needed to get away… After what happened to Stiles… I just needed some time to myself." She whispered. "It's not been easy.'

"You heard about it then…?" Scott's voice was more upset than afraid, it seemed like he knew something she didn't. "He's missing… Again."

"Oh no." The demon whispered sardonically.

"How's his father?" Lily asked, genuinely concerned.

"He's having a rough time… Mostly because he's terrified about the test results. Lily… it's just like his mum. Frontotemporal dementia…" He said sadly. "But we think it's a trick…"

Her eyes, already wet with tears shined a little more with fresh ones. "I-I…"

"Lily, he's the Nogitsune. He put Isaac in the hospital... We have to find him before he does any more damage. Do you wanna-?" He started but Lily cut him off.

"N-no!" She started as the Nogitsune cupped both her breasts firmly. "I mean no… I-I can't. It's been a tiring day, I-I-I should probably just get some sleep." She tried squirming out of Stiles' grip but the effort was futile. He was way too strong for her and she knew just how much he was enjoying it.

"Okay, well I'll let you know if we find anything. Derek's with me, so he won't be back until late. So Lily… Be careful. As you and Stiles are... You know, together… not to worry you or anything but, you're probably going to be a target…"

'Stiles' chuckled demonically. "Great." She tried sounding sarcastic, but the amount of fear in her voice was easy to detect as he took both of her wrists in his hand. "I just hope Stiles is ok… If anything happened to him I-"

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to come with us?" Scott asked once again, the Nogitsune's other hand going lower and lower until it slid slowly down to her underwear.

"No. N-no. I-I'll be okay. Good luck." She said weakly.

"Yeah… You too." Lily hung up first.

The Nogitsune went to put his hand down further, but Lily wouldn't have it. "I-I did what you wanted… N-now please… St-stop."

He laughed. "Stop? Nah… I'm just getting started." He snatched the phone out of her hand and placed it in his pocket. He was distracted, even for just a second, freeing her from his grip and Lily took that as a chance to run. But it had clearly been a foolish decision, because she soon felt his strong arm grab her roughly by the waist, throwing her over his broad shoulder once again.

"NO!" She screamed, kicking her legs and thrashing around, while he ignored her, carrying her back to the basement.

Lily cried out in pain as he slammed her down mercilessly on a bare iron table. "Please don't." She sobbed, her back undoubtedly bruised from the rough impact.

He gave her a sly grin, his eyes slowly leaving hers as they graved down her body, taking in every little detail before straddling her. He slid his hands up her thighs, stopping only when he reached her hips, making sure she could feel his nails digging into her.

"I want you," He murmured, trailing his fingers from her waist to in-between her breasts up to the back of her neck. "But do you want to know what I really want?" He asked, his lips brushing against hers.

No. "Wh-what?"

"Chaos." He snarled in a loud undertone, making her cringe with dread at the abrupt darkness in his voice. "Strife and pain. And you… pretty little Lily, you're gonna help me."

She knew what he was talking about and as her heart pounded in her chest while she lay there, trapped underneath him she couldn't help but blurt out emphatically. "I won't. I-I won't lie to my friends again… Not for you."

He raised an eyebrow at that, a small flash of ire didn't go unnoticed in his eyes. "What about Stiles? You'd lie for him, wouldn't you?"

Lily's eyes widened at that. "I-I uh… No! You're trying to trick me…" She remembered Stile's words, _'You can't trust him. Don't help him, whatever he does. Whatever he offers you…'_ And despite how much she wished him to have control again, she decided to listen to Stiles. "I. Won't. Help. You."

The Nogitsune let out a sigh, yet somewhere in his eyes she could see the grin, a promise of something dark that would haunt her for the rest of her life. "Oh, I guess I'll just have to persuade you then, huh?" Sure enough, a smirk appeared on his face showing off Stiles' endearing dimples. But it no longer reminded her of him. They seemed almost sinister and dangerous.

Without warning he ripped her top apart, revealing her lacy black bra to him. She yelped as he gripped her jaw roughly, the weight of his body over hers, preventing her from struggling.

"You're not tied up anymore." He reminded her. "I thought you said you'd ' _stop_ ' me."

She glared at him through glassy eyes, knowing that he knew just how defenseless she was… "I-I can't…" She breathed.

He snickered, pulling down her jeans with a force she knew didn't come from Stiles. "I didn't think so."

Lily closed her eyes as he began to tear off the little amount of clothes she had left, leaving her completely vulnerable to him. "P-please." She sniveled. "Don't do this."

He stared into her pale eyes for a moment, before he laughed dauntingly at her. "You really think that begging is gonna stop me?" He mocked, before leaning down so she could feel his hot breath against her neck. "You've gotta try harder than that."

To her complete shock and horror, he bit down hard on her shoulder, making her squeal in pain. Void Stiles could taste the warmth of the slight bit of blood that trickled from the bite and Lily knew the taste excited him, it made him crave her even more.

He ignored her cries of pain as his fingers traced down her side once more, over her hip bone. She yelped as he forced her legs apart pushing them further then she could hold. He unbuckled his belt and threw it beside her torn and crumpled clothes on the floor.

She couldn't take it anymore. She'd never done it before with anyone, not even Stiles and she wasn't about to let the Nogitsune force her either.

"O-okay! St-stop! I-I'll do whatever you want! I… I promise..." She didn't mean it, yet she knew she'd soon regret her words. Because Lily always kept her promises, yet this time was different… This time she was afraid. She'd never been so afraid. "J-just not this... Please"

"What is it that I want exactly?" He drawled.

"C-chaos... Stripe... A-and P-pain." She recited slwoly.

He frowned at her. "And?"

She shivered at the menacing tone to his voice. "C-convince everyone th-that you're… That you're S-s-stiles… Th-that you're fine. Gain their trust." Her voice cracked as she remembered his exact words from earlier and the fox smirked maliciously.

"One mistake…" He started, "And you'll be regret it for the rest of your life."

His threat held yet another a certain promise and the very thought terrified her. "S-so… What happens now?" For a moment she was afraid he was going to continue his 'advances' and claim her but instead he simply chuckled. She guessed that was another reason he was so terrifying... He was unpredictable.

"Now, you're gonna go home… Well I say 'home'… But you don't exactly have one anymore, do you?" He taunted.

"Derek looks after me." Lily spat, gaining what little confidence she had back when she realized he was letting her go. "H-he took me in when my parents died. He's like a brother to me."

The Nogitsune raised an eyebrow. "Then where is he now?" She didn't even realize that he wasn't letting her go at all, he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"H-he's helping Scott, trying to find you… Scott must've told him I was okay." She spoke more to herself then to him, remembering how he forced her to make that phone call. "Y-you knew… You knew Derek would notice that I'm missing the moment he got home… So you got me to call Scott… So he wouldn't have to worry about me... A-about checking in on me."

He grinned. "Clever girl…" His smile was haunting, murderous as though he'd already won. It was the last thing she saw before the world went black once again.

* * *

 **Please review! Hope you enjoyed! Any requests on later chapters would be great. (I do like to keep my readers happy of course)**

 **Lily isn't a wimp... just thought I'd put that out there. She's in shock mostly, and probabaly will be fo be for the next few chapters but she'll kick ass eventually, don't you worry about that! The question is though... Will she win? Or will Void Stiles break her down into a blubbering mess...**


	2. You'll Be Broken

**Warning... Rape**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: You'll Be Broken**

* * *

The morning sun had kissed her awake. Slivers of light peeped through the drawn blinds, casting thin golden stripes across her peaceful face. She opened her eyes and drowsily sat up from the bed.

She felt a certain sense of serenity, until she recalled her previous night, the pain from where he'd knocked her out didn't go unnoticed. She couldn't remember how he'd done it exactly but he bought her here… To Derek's loft, in her room and on her bed.

It felt as though she'd been dreaming the whole time. Yet the bruises on her side and the bite mark on her shoulder told her otherwise. It also distressed her that she was only wearing one of Stiles' shirts, but that wasn't what bothered her most. It was the same shirt he wore yesterday… The same shirt Void wore.

For a moment she wondered if he was still there, waiting to pounce out of the shadows and attack her. But everything remained still… Quiet almost.

Sighing, she decided to get out of bed and make herself some breakfast. As she walked into the excessively clean kitchen, which Derek hardly ever used, Lily noticed a small note on the fridge door.

" _Good morning, Lily._ " She read, immediately recognizing his handwriting, " _Sorry I didn't wake you but Scott said you seemed tired on the phone. I'm out looking for Stiles, if you need anything just call me or Scott. And if something happens just scream as loud as you can. Derek._ "

Lily frowned, guessing he must have checked on her after the Nogitsune bought her back. "Well that's reassuring." She mumbled, taking an apple out of the fruit bowl before she decided to go back into her bedroom. The moment she closed the door, her phone buzzed, making her jump.

She didn't hesitate to look. " _Hey, sorry but we couldn't find Stiles. We're still looking but most of us have gone home to sleep. Are you okay? _ Scott._ "

Lily sighed, starting to text back until she felt a certain presence behind her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Sure enough, as she turned around, she saw _him_ and she didn't even give it a second thought.

She went to let out loud scream, but Void clamped a hand over her mouth, causing her to let out muffled cries. He roughly slammed her into the wall beside her bed, her phone plummeting to the floor. She shut her eyes tightly as he grabbed both wrists, pinning them up above her head.

"I'm going to take my hand off." He whispered into her ear dryly, his eyes screaming with hunger. "And as much as I'd _love_ to hear it later, if you scream, I won't hesitate to rip out your tongue with my teeth. Are we clear?"

She nodded slowly as he pulled his hand away. "Can't you just give me a break already?" She cracked, astonished and proud that she'd somehow managed to find the courage to speak to him… Without stuttering.

"Now _why_ would I do that?" He scoffed, unfazed. "When all I want… Is to be with _you_."

From the look on his face she knew he was up to something and whatever it was would most likely not be in her favor. "Haven't you got anything better to do?" She retorted quietly, turning her head away as he leaned in.

The Nogitsune laughed. "Believe me, that's all been taken care of… All you have to worry about now is what happens to your friends if you go back on our little… agreement."

She didn't want to know what he'd been up to, the very thought of him causing chaos all over town caused a certain dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was no doubt that she'd find out about it soon enough. "Wh-why are you here? Wh-what do you want?"

"Derek's not here…" He smirked. "But _you_ are… And from what I can see, _you're all alone_."

Lily narrowed her eyes, that nasty feeling rising a little more by the second. "I-If you… If do anything… I-I'll t-"

He cut her off harshly. "What? You'll tell on me?" He feigned hurt, followed by a cruel chuckle. "Nuh-uh… In case you haven't noticed, I call the shots here, not you. See, after that boring conversation we had last night…" Lily gave him a look. "You know, the one where you said something along the lines of…. ' _I'll do whatever you want but not this! Please!_ Blah, blah, blah…" He mocked her voice. "But, oh Lily…. I came to the conclusion that you'd do whatever the hell I want anyway… You won't utter a word to anyone… Not by the time I'm finished with you. You'll be too… scared to go against me like that… _You'll be broken_."

She shrank in fear as he suddenly slammed both hands beside her head, freeing her wrists. She didn't dare move, terrified he'd do something else and he knew it too… He knew she was frightened. "I decided to test you with Scott last night. I got to touch almost every inch of your little body and you didn't even think to tell him. If you had he probably would've been there within minutes… But you did exactly what I wanted… And you will do it again, and again… And again until I win… Until I've devoured every bit of fear and pain inside you."

Then she realized he was right. If he did something to her now, she'd feel too humiliated to tell anyone. If she saw him again, while her friends were there, how would she be able explain that she knew he wasn't really Stiles anyway? How would she explain why she was so scared of him? He could do whatever he wanted with her and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They'd trust him.

"Don't," She said just above a mere whisper, when she understood where this little chat was going.

He grinned impishly, tilting his head like a curios dog-no… fox. "Don't _what_?"

Without warning, sobs caught in her chest making it difficult for her to speak. "Y-you know what."

"Oh, I do." He agreed, his voice suddenly a lot darker. The intensity with which he stared at her bordered on obscene. "I just want to hear you say it…" Lily shook her head, refusing to give him the satisfaction. "No? Well, if you're not gonna talk… I might as well get on with it."

Her instinct to fight was stronger than he or herself first anticipated. Impulsively she struggled to break out of the bonds of his arms, and without the faintest waning, he bought Stiles' hand up and backhanded her, with such force it caused her head hit the wall behind her.

The throbbing sensation paralyzed her and kept her from moving momentarily as she shut her eyes, trying to get the added pain and the feeling of her blood running down the back of her neck to go away.

The moment she closed her eyes she felt yet another sharp sting, this time on her left cheek her. "Look at me." He growled in a deep, possessive voice that didn't suit Stiles whatsoever. She complied, worried he'd intensify her pain, if that was even possible at this point.

She noticed his pupils dilate as his mouth found hers aggressively, pushing his tongue inside her mouth forcefully. Lily did the first thing she could think of… She bit him… and it wasn't just a little nip on the lip… Oh no. She bit him so hard that his blood began to seep onto her tongue and drip down the sides of her face.

To her horror, The Nogitsune simply snickered at her actions and continued with his own, taking pleasure in her little act of defiance. He didn't feel the pain… But what if Stiles had? Her lips were pursed tightly together, a sharp metallic taste in her mouth as she dreaded the very thought of hurting him.

She wished this all to be nothing but a nightmare, an extremely vivid and realistic one, but a nightmare nevertheless. Lily knew it wasn't... The night was over and the fear was beyond real... It was all real.

Her body jolted when she felt him tug on the dark grey shirt she was wearing. When he was satisfied, the Nogitsune stopped kissing her, and pulled Stiles' shirt over her head, "P-please… stop." It was all she could think to say… But her voice came out so weak and fragile, it'd be surprising if he even heard it.

He threw the fabric somewhere across the room, leaving her completely and utterly bare before him. The morning sun made her body almost glow in the light of her bedroom as she silently prayed that he'd leave her alone.

However, she knew he'd made up his mind. Anything she said or did from this moment on wasn't about to stop him from getting what he wanted.

He grabbed her mahogany hair in his fist and balled it up, drawing her head back and looked into her wide petrified eyes. She'd managed to hold it in longer than he thought, yet her sobs got louder, her face glistening with freshly shed tears.

"Please don't… Please. I c-can't-"

"Aw, Lily. Now, don't cry. You should be happy. You've wanted this for a while, haven't you?" He tilted his head, trying to hide the amusement in his voice by putting on a serious face. "Haven't you?" He repeated, his tone suddenly a lot darker.

She glared at him, her glassy eyes making her angry gaze seem helpless. "N-not from _you_." She spat spitefully. "Y-you're not him… Y-y-you're not Stiles."

"He's been yearning for you too, you know." The fox whispered mockingly. "You've been together, what four years now?" He scoffed. "All that time craving each other and for what? A little kiss every now and then, a cuddle. Maybe even a little late night spooning…? All that time together and that's all you give him… He must really love you if he's willing to wait so long."

She shook her head angrily, not feeling the need to explain her relationship to this monster. He was in Stiles' head, she had no doubts that he already knew everything anyway.

"What were you waiting for exactly, huh? 'The right moment'? Well, here's the thing, doll… When I want something, I take it the _moment_ I want it. I won't waste my time with four years of foreplay." He chuckled, taking a strand of her hair and letting it fall through his fingers. "Nah… I want your fear, your pain but most of all, Lily… I want to feed off the chaos in your mind when you try to fight me… And then, I want to see the hope shatter in your eyes when you realize you can't beat me and that no one is coming to save you..."

"H-h-hurt me all you want, but you won't win…" She inhaled sharply, trying to calm herself down. "Y-you won't."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Cause y-you're a bad guy… And bad guys never win." She was talking nonsense and she knew it, hell, it probably made her seem more pitiful than she already felt but she was stalling, and that was defiantly her plan, even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer.

He laughed mockingly. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not just 'a bad guy'-"

"No, you're a monster." She retorted.

He shrugged, almost agreeing with her. "Maybe." With the handful of her hair still in his fist, he tossed her on to the bed abruptly and crawled over her body before she even had the chance to get up.

Her heart clenched as he started on his belt, taking his sweet time to take off his jeans. All the while, keeping his eyes on hers, as though he was devouring any hope left from her soul.

She felt so pathetic, so humiliated. "They'll kill you." She whispered.

"Then you're going to look at me while I fuck you…" He snarled, grabbing her chin in a vice like grip. "So that every time you see Stiles looking back at you… You'll remember, whether they kill me or not." She flinched as he snickered, implying that they didn't stand a chance against him. "You'll remember how much you screamed and fought against me… But the best part, Lily… Is that you'll remember the exact moment you gave in and let me fuck you raw with his body."

She wasn't prepared for what came next. Everything had been leading up to it from the moment he walked in, but nothing could have possibly prepared her for the brutal and animalistic agony he began inflicting upon her.

He hadn't even tried preparing her for it, feeding off her pain as though it was a first class meal. Each thrust became more and more violent and after a while she couldn't prevent herself from giving him the gratification of her cries. Maybe Scott or Derek or someone would hear her, but she wasn't even thinking about that right now, her only world was the hell she was currently living.

She soon lost the energy to fight him, turning her head away weakly as she miserably pushed at his chest. "S-stop." She sobbed, her voice painfully weak.

She didn't have to look to know that she was bleeding, the bloody tears slowly dripping down her thighs, staining her indigo sheets. "P-please stop." She pleaded. "Please."

He didn't. Instead he dug his nails deep into her already bruised hips, getting a better hold of her as he pounded into her small frame, increasing the amount of pain the poor girl already felt.

Her mind began screaming at her to fight him, but she was too tired. She didn't know how long he'd been there, but just as she thought it'd never end, He leaned down, inches from her face as he groaned with pleasure, releasing himself inside her before he pulled out with a satisfied grunt and lied down beside her trembling body.

"Delicious." He purred huskily against her ear, before he got up and grabbed Stiles' clothes, putting them on slowly, including the t shirt she slept in.

"Remember… One slip up and I'll make sure Stiles and all of your pitiful friends don't survive what's coming…" He grabbed her chin and like a doll, he forced her into a sitting position on her bed. "And as for you… Well, I've got a few ideas… And believe me, Lily… You're going to do a lot more than cry next time we're alone…" He licked his lips seductively.

Lily blinked as he disappeared, yet the malevolent aura he carried and the pain he inflicted still remained. She was somewhat relived, however that he didn't stay, but that could only mean he was off to cause more chaos elsewhere.

After lying in numb silence for a few seconds, minutes, hours, the hell did she know? Lily finally made herself get off the bed. She was sore, and moving just a little bit made her wince. Looking down miserably at her bed she felt her stomach sink. The sheets were tinged with blood. Her blood.

Lily wasn't weak she just wasn't strong enough to fight him. The memory of Stiles' possessed body hurting her like that wouldn't be easy to forget. He was right, whether they killed him or not… He'd always possess that victory of breaking her.

The rest of the day went by slowly, as she tried so hard to pull herself together, starting with a nice warm bath, to rid her of the blood that smeared across her body. Then she did the first thing she thought of with the sheets… She took them outside and burned them in a bin.

After that, all that was left from that awful experience was the awful sensation between her thighs and the emotional state she was in… As her phone rang that same afternoon she felt like she had no choice but to answer it. "Lily? Are you okay? You didn't answer my text…" Scott stated, concern evident in his voice.

She took a deep breath. She knew deep down that she should've told him then and there. She shouldn't have let that monster frighten her into submission, but the pressure was so strong that she just couldn't stop herself. "I'm fine. Sorry… Just worried about Stiles… That all."

She heard Scott sigh in relief, "We're doing everything we can to find him, I promise. Stiles' dad had the whole police force looking for him last night. Everyone's getting tired… But we're not gonna give up."

"I-I just hope he's okay." She whispered, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

Scott was quiet for a moment, as though trying to think up his next words carefully. "Hey, um… Lily. I know you're alone at the loft right now… So if you want some company, we've got a guest bedroom, if you wanna crash here...? At my place, I mean."

Lily's eyes widened at that, a small rush of sanguinity rushing through her. The Nogitsune wouldn't dare try to hurt her again if she wasn't alone... At least that's what she thought. It'd definitely make her feel safer. "Really? I-I'd really love some company right now… Is your mum okay with it? Will she be there? Are you sure it's okay?"

Scott chuckled a little at her enthusiastic tone, unaware that she was simply desperate for some kinder company... "She loves you. Of course she's okay with it. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes, okay?"

Her breath hitched. "Twenty? Um… O-okay! See you soon. A-and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… Thank you so much. Y-you're a life saver! Literally." She added as an afterthought.

Now, dressed in rolled up black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, Lily began to pack a few things for Scott's. Yet as she did her mind began rolling into her vivid imagination again, and those questions began pouring in.

What if Scott sensed something was wrong? What if she broke down crying the moment he asked her how she was feeling? What if Void Stiles came to her that night anyway? What if… What if he did it again?

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to shake out the negative thoughts, but she could see him… _Stiles body on hers… His hands all over her… It was Stiles… But his eyes… His eyes were black… His eyes were… Void. "See you tonight." He grinned._

"Lily?" A knock on her bedroom door startled her back into reality.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Monday Morning

**Chapter 3: Monday Morning**

* * *

Lily hesitated for a second, distinguishing Scott's voice from behind the door. Not that she didn't want to see him, on the contrary. She just knew somehow that he'd notice something was wrong with her. In the state she was in who wouldn't notice?

Werewolf or not, her blotchy red eyes were a clear indication that she'd been crying for hours. Then she panicked for a moment… What if he smelt the blood and knew that it was more than just some pitiful tears of worry for Stiles? "Come in." She called.

He opened the door to see her oddly sitting beside her bag on the wooden floor away from her bed, smiling up him weakly. "Um… Hi." He greeted, part of him clearly wanting to ask what she was doing there.

"Hey…" She replied, slowly standing up, surprisingly able to hide her pain as she did.

He tilted his head slightly. "Are you okay…? And don't just say you are. I mean, no offense, Lily, but you look rough. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." She said, a little too quickly. "I mean… I-I just didn't get that much sleep last night. I'm exhausted. That's all." She lied. She'd been doing so much 'sleeping' lately that she'd be surprised if she actually managed to tonight… That, and the certainty of nightmares from today's events plaguing her dreams.

"Stiles?" He guessed, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end just from hearing his name. She wondered for a moment… Because sure, it was his body that hurt her… But it wasn't him… It wasn't even close to being him. Stiles wouldn't even dream of hurting her like that.

She nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…"

Scott sighed, as though he knew exactly how she felt… He had no idea. "I get it. I've been looking for him all night and basically all day… There's no sign of him anywhere… But I should call it a day, I'm getting pretty tired too. His dad and the police are still looking."

* * *

There were no cars in the driveway when they arrived at Scott's house half an hour later. "I thought you said you're mum was home?" Lily asked, thoughtlessly worried about Melissa's wellbeing.

"Yeah… I know, I guess she's gone back to the hospital. Last night's 'incident' caused a lot of panic and some of her patients are probably still a little freaked out…"

"It's okay, I totally get it. Looks like it's just you and me, then." She replied, hoping that was truly the case as they made their way into the living room.

They sat quietly for a moment, unsure of what to say to one another. It was a long and uncomfortable minute until Lily finally decided to break the silence. "Um… Scott? What do you think will happen…?" He gave her a puzzled look. "I mean if… If we find Stiles… And he's not… He's not… Stiles?"

Scott thought for a second. "Honestly? I dunno…Try to catch him I guess? Tie him up until we know how to save him…"

Her vision began to blur as she thought about her next question. "Wh-what if we can't? What if-?"

Scott gave her a small smile when he saw she was about to burst into tears. He turned to face her properly, placing both hands on her shoulders consolingly. Lily didn't notice as he twitched a little, as though he sensed something he hadn't been expecting. "Hey, hey, hey! Lily… You can't think like that. We're going to help him. We'll get through this. When haven't we gotten through something like this?"

Lily sighed. "B-but this is different. Th-this isn't a Kanima, a Darach, an Alpha pack or whatever… This is… This is Stiles… Scott… I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost him… I-I love him. I always have."

Scott nodded in understanding. "I know. He's my best friend. So I can promise you this: I won't stop until that dark spirit is gone for good and Stiles is safe. Until all of us are safe… And when it's over … We'll all go bowling."

"You hate bowling." Lily reminded him.

"True." He nodded sadly. "But you, Stiles, Kira and everyone else don't. See what I do for you all?" He joked.

"You really are a good friend, Scott." Lily acknowledged, smiling softly. "Kira's lucky to have you. We all are."

"Thanks. You too.… But Lily… Seriously… What happened to you today? Why are you in pain?" He asked her, the concern written all over his face.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden questions. "I-I'm n-not."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Lily, come on. I felt it when I touched you… What happened?" He repeated. What could she tell him? She couldn't just lie and say that it was nothing, not if he felt it. What if the Nogitsune was here, listening? If she said the wrong thing anything could happen.

She bowed her head in defeat, her hands beginning to shake. "I-I c-can't…"

Scott frowned. Was it him?" He wasn't talking about Stiles.

Lily but her lip. ' _One slip up and I'll make sure Stiles and all of your pitiful friends don't survive what's coming… And as for you… Well, I've got a few ideas… And believe me, Lily… You're going to do a lot more than cry next time we're alone…'_

"Y-yes." She whimpered.

"He hurt you?" He asked, though it was more of a statement.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it." She sniffled.

Scott held her hand reassuringly. "It's okay. You don't have to." He said sympathetically. "But Lily, if there's something you know… Anything. Anything at all…"

Her heart felt as though it was trying to crack her ribs as it pounded against her chest. "I-I thought he was Stiles a-at first…" She began to cry, knowing he'd just get more concerned if she didn't say anything. "H-he… led me down a corridor a-and…" Her eyes widened in shock at the memory.

"Lily what is it?"

"Noshiko." She breathed. "Sh-she was there… At the hospital. Sh-sh-she knows!"

Scott's eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"She… She threatened him. She… She said that she wouldn't be deterred by his choice of host." She gasped in realization. "Scott… She's planning to kill him. Stiles…"

"Wait… How did she threaten him?" Scott asked anxiously.

"With the Oni… It was like she… She was controlling them. I dunno." Lily replied.

He stood up, and rushed his fingers through his hair. "We've got to talk to her… Maybe we should ask Kira… But she doesn't seem to know much about… About any of _this_."

"Maybe we could ask her to keep an eye on her mum. That should give us time to think about this…" Lily suggested, wiping her tear stained face. "Th-the Nogitsune d-didn't seem too worried about her… B-but… Th-they knew each other…"

"We'll talk to her on Monday. I seriously doubt she'd do anything until then. " Scott stated, pacing around the room. "I mean, with Kira in the house and all… I'll call her later. Maybe she knows something we don't."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Okay. I hope you're right…And I-I hope the police find Stiles before… Anything happens to him, to _anyone_..."

Scott watched her for a moment, and knew she was holding something back, but instead of pushing her on he decided to change the subject. "So um, you hungry?"

Lily looked up, not expecting him to ask that. "Um… Sure."

"Pizza?"

The rest of the evening, they spent eating and talking about everything and anything but the catastrophic current events. Scott had cheered her up tremendously until they decided it was time they 'called it a night.'

She wasn't tired. Maybe it was because she couldn't bring herself to sleep… Knowing that she'd dream of him. That she'd relive what he did over and over until she woke up again.

So, she made sure to take her time in the guest bathroom, where she'd just finished brushing her teeth. Glancing at herself in the mirror for a second until she saw something out the corner of her eye, behind her... She span around as fast as she could, but all she could see was an empty room, with an empty bed waiting for her.

But she could feel something, a spine chilling feeling. Someone was there, just outside the door. "Scott?" She whimpered. "I-is that you?" It wasn't and deep down, she knew that.

Stiles smirked at her as he walked in, slowly closing the door behind him. "You." She breathed. "G-get out. P-please just leave me alone."

"Aren't you gonna scream, Lily?" He mocked, her name rolling off his tongue like sour honey as he began backing her into the sink. "It's not like we're alone here, now is it? Scott's right next door, you know… He'd be here in _seconds_." He teased, running his fingers up and down her waist. His touch colder than ever… When she just stood there, trembling, he chuckled. "What's the matter, Lily? Won't you scream for me?"

She wanted to. Oh, how much she wanted to scream for Scott to help her… To _save_ her. Despite how much she resented feeling so weak. "N-no." She whimpered. "Y-y-you'll-"

"I-I-I'll _what_?" He mocked, frowning as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Hurt him? Kill him? Force you to watch as I _slowly_ rip out his intestines... Then strangle him with them until he bleeds out or suffocates... You ruin my fun." He stated and she honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked, her voice quavering, trying to get as much distance away from him as possible, all she could do was lean back and keep her hands on the sink for support as he inched closer.

"You almost told your wretched wolf friend about our little… _Game_. Didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow accusingly. "Now, I thought I made myself clear that if you-"

"I-I didn't tell him anything a-about-" She took a deep breath, cutting herself off. "I j-just told him th-that Noshiko knew you somehow."

The Nogitsune scoffed. "That's not my point." Lily frowned. "You weren't supposed to ' _just_ ' tell him anything…You were supposed to keep your pretty little mouth shut... Maybe I should put it to better use next time, hm? I think I'd like that..."

She shook her head violently. "N-no. I didn't say-"

He covered her mouth with his hand to cut her off. "Yes. You did. And soon you'll realize just how much of a mistake that was." He growled, the threat lingering in his eyes. "Scott won't go and see that bitch on Monday because he'll be too occupied with 'Stiles' and all the chaos that I've caused… But when he _does_ … And if asks you to go with him, you're going to find an excuse not to. Am I clear?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Y-yes… But wh-why? What are you gonna do? P-please d-don't h-hurt anyone." She pleaded, understanding that he'd planned something big and dangerous and calculated where everyone would be and when they'd be there. "Wh-why are you even t-telling me this? I-I don't understand-"

"You don't have to." He growled. " _Everyone_ has their own part to play… But what I want you to do is simple… Act as though you're _overjoyed_ to see me when you all 'miraculously' find me. Then for the rest of the day you'll _stay_ beside _me_ because… You don't want to lose me again; because you missed me; or something as equally _pathetic_."

"And if I don't? What? You'll kill me?"

He clenched his jaw at her sudden boldness. "I already told you that I don't plan on killing you _at all_ … I plan to break you piece by piece until there's nothing left to break… Until you're a broken heap on the ground with no _Stiles_ there to pick you up again. With no other thoughts in your pretty little head but me…" He leered. "You know, now that I think of it, maybe you'll even end up killing _yourself._ "

She glared at him, her stomach churning at his words. "I-I won't let you. I-I won't let you break me."

"No?" He grazed her chin with his fingers, going lower and lower until he finally reached her throat, suddenly grabbing it roughly. "I'll tell you what… You don't 'lose it' next week maybe I'll go easy on you when I get you all alone again. I'd take you right now, but we wouldn't want _Scott_ running in on us now, would we?" He took both his hands and grabbed her waist, digging into the bruises he'd already caused her before pulling her closer to him so that they were then chest to chest. "But if you do lose it and _somehow_ gain the courage to slip up again… I'll dump you right in front of your friends, making sure they know what happened as you lay there on the floor naked, screaming, and bleeding. Am I clear?"

"C-crystal." She cried inaudibly. He smirked, satisfied, slowly planting a kiss on her forehead before he started to walk away.

But there was one last question Lily wished he'd answer before it was too late… Before anyone else got hurt. "W-wait." She breathed, and he stopped, barely turning around. "W-w-what are you going to do?" She repeated. "Why is it _so important_ that e-everyone is 'in the right place'? Why?"

"You'll have to wait and see… Just like everybody else!" He smirked before vanishing once again. She sunk to her knees and tried keeping her sobs quiet, so as not to wake the sleeping Scott next door.

* * *

Monday couldn't have come sooner. Lily woke to the sound of two familiar voices from downstairs. She didn't want to get up though… She didn't want to 'act' as though everything was fine or that she was happy that 'Stiles' was back… She just wanted it to be over.

As slowly as she could she got dressed in a jean jacket paired with a white tank top and a ruffled flower skirt. She let out a small sigh as she put on her shoes, before going down the stairs to find Melissa and Scott eating breakfast. "Hey… Any news?"

Melissa shook her head. "They're still looking for him. It's past the forty eight hour mark, but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Stiles."

Lily let out a sigh, knowing too damn well that Stiles was far from fine. She wanted nothing more than to find him herself and rid him the monster possessing him. But she wouldn't know where to begin.

"What about Isaac?" Scott asked.

Melissa paused for a moment. A bad sign. "Maybe we should go by the hospital before school?"

They did just that and when they got there, Lily couldn't help but remember how the lights had flickered on and off, how people ran all over the place, how Kira's mother threatened Void with the Oni… And how he dragged Lily's shaken body out of the building.

Walking down the corridor towards Isaac's room was the worst… It'd been the same corridor they'd walked down… The same place she realized that Stiles wasn't… Stiles. Allison was sleeping on a wooden chair… But the strange thing was that she wasn't in the room with him… Which couldn't be good news, could it?

"Have been here all night?" Scott asked, clearly worried about her as he gently shook her awake.

She nodded, her eyes rimmed with red as though she'd tried so hard to keep herself awake all night. "Yeah, they won't let me see him because I'm not family. I told them he doesn't have any." She stated.

Melissa scoffed at that. "He's got _us_ … And I've got a key card. Be quick."

The machine beside the bed beeped steadily as they entered the room. Lily saw the burns on Isaac's arm and her eyes widened, expecting him to have mended himself the way werewolves usually do, even just a little bit.

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison voiced her thoughts.

"So did I." Lily replied, staring at her friend sadly. She hadn't been there when he was injured. She couldn't even begin to imagine how agonizing it must have been for him.

"Is he in pain?" As Scott touched Isaac's wrist, he nodded, and without a second thought he took it, the veins in his arms turning black momentarily.

He inhaled sharply. "It won't _heal_ him, but it helps with the pain." He explained.

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison asked.

Lily couldn't help but glare at her friend for a second. Stiles would never do something like this to his worst enemy, let alone a friend. "Whatever's _controlling him_ did it. Whatever's inside him."

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?" She urged, clearly still exhausted and cranky.

Scott frowned. "I'm working on it."

Within the next hour Lily and Scott had left Allison at the Hospital with Isaac, meeting up at School with Kira just before class started. Scott had called her the other night, just as he said he would.

She'd been looking into it all ever since he did. "The thing is, in all of the stories, Kitsune are _tricksters_. They're _mischievous_. They don't really get caught up in right or wrong or even understand it."

Lily frowned as they walked down the steps, into the corridor. "What's that mean? He's just doing this for the _hell of it_?"

"No, there was something else I found… If you somehow offend a Nogitsune, it can react pretty badly." She explained. _But who offended it? That was the real question… Wasn't it?_ Lily thought to herself.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Scott beat her to it. "How do you offend a Nogitsune?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. But if it's doing something this bad, then someone really, really offended it." Lily bit her lip, worried now more than ever. The Nogitsune was out for blood, and he wasn't _just_ hurting those _responsible_ for whatever it was that ticked him off in the first place… He was hurting _everyone and everything_ in his way. And that meant _them_. That meant _her_.

She was about to ask her question but yet again, she was interrupted. The bell rang. Lily jumped in shock at how loud it seemed to her ears… And just when she thought her head would _explode_ it stopped, leaving nothing but a small echo in her mind. "Lily, you okay?" Kira asked, seeing the pained expression on her face.

She smiled weakly at her. "Yeah… I'm fine." Something was wrong. She didn't understand what was happening to her… But whatever it was she need to find out fast.

"Okay… Well, see you later." Kira waved slightly as she headed off to her own lesson.

Lily was beginning to get even tenser as time went by, and she could see that she wasn't the only one. Everyone knew somehow that something bad was going to happen. It was too peaceful. The Twins: Aiden and Ethan seemed stressed more than anyone other than herself.

"No Stiles, no demonic ninjas. Things are getting too quiet." Aiden stated, just after they'd finished their first period. Lily had to disagree with the word 'quiet'. In any case it seemed that everything was getting louder. _Much louder._

"Yeah, I know." Lily whispered, flinching as she heard a door slam nearby.

"Yeah, it's making me nervous, too." Scott replied just before a strange metallic pulsing noise caught their ears, including hers.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked, wondering if she was just imagining it.

"It's an emitter." Scott frowned at her for a second. She shouldn't be able to hear it. And he knew it as well as she did. "One of Argent's. It's coming from the basement." At that, Lily's stomach dropped, knowing exactly what that meant. She didn't even get the chance to reply as he and the twins made their way towards the sound.

She followed, trying to brace herself as they walked down the stairs. Images of Stiles carrying her screaming body down them caused a small shudder down her spine. But what she saw wasn't any better… _He_ was there… Standing only five meters away.

He turned around, and the expression on his face… It was _so_ much like Stiles. Seemingly innocent… But Lily _knew_. She knew it wasn't him. The eyes gave it away. No matter how convincing he looked…

The twins began to growl, "Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me." He pleaded, but the twins wouldn't have it, and for that Lily was glad. Maybe they sensed something was off about him, just as she did. All she could do was hope that they wouldn't actually _hurt_ him.

It seemed to go well, until Scott tried to stop them. Growling loudly as a true Alpha would. "Wait, stop! I said, stop!" He snarled. And they did.

Void Stiles… Speaking with _Stiles_ ' voice, acting scared and tired, spoke again. "It's me, Scott... Lily. I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." He trailed off, looking at her, a well-hidden glint of mischief in his eyes.

He was testing her… She had to speak, if she didn't she dreaded to think what'd happen. "Stiles." Was all she could think of saying. He wanted her to run to him, be ' _overjoyed_ ' to see him… But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan demanded.

Stiles nodded, "I know more than that. You see this?" He showed them a large piece of paper and a rucksack he'd been looking at before they walked in. "It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's _my_ handwriting. I know I did this. _I_ caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger."

Lily glanced as Aiden pulled out a drill from the bag and muttered. "What the hell have you been up to?" He pulled more things out… Tools, paper, and so on.

"I think something worse… _A lot_ worse." Lily sighed, realizing just how well he was acting. Her friends wouldn't be able to tell it was him unless she was the one who told them. But she just didn't know how. He was so convincing that he'd probably cause her friends to turn against her…

If she spoke, it'd be Strife, she thought to herself. If she said nothing, it'd be the chaos that it is now. The pain came either way… She knew that.

"What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?" Ethan exclaimed, finding more uncommon implements in the bag.

Stiles chuckled quietly, but only Lily could hear the enjoyment in his tone. "Thank you for that."

"Guys, this is a map." Scott frowned, looking at one of the sheets of paper in from the bag.

"Isn't that the cross country trail?" Lily asked, recognizing the shape of the roads.

"That's the Tate car. Where Malia Tate's family died." He replied, pointing to one of Stiles' red markings.

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps."

* * *

 **Please Review! What do you think is wrong with Lily? Why is she hearing loud noises?**


	4. Cross Country Traps

**IM SO SORRY! I SUCK AT UPLOADING LATELY! ARGGGGH**

 *****For those of you who care, (lol) I've just moved, I've got exams this year. I'm fully loaded of homework and stress. I have sleep** **paralysis (which sucks ass btw xo) *****

 **I know, I know, excuses excuses! :P whatever!**

 **tBut no matter what, whether its weeks of months (hopefully not years xp) I'll never leave you guys hanging!**

 **Please enjoy! (Not much ''action'' in this chapter, I'm afraid! Don't worry though, there'll be plently :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cross Country Traps**

* * *

The dread crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In this frozen state her mind offered only one thought. Whatever Void had planned, there was no stopping it.

The tires on Stiles' jeep screeched as they arrived abruptly at the beginning of the cross country trail. Within seconds they found Coach, who gaped at them with a taken aback expression on his face as he saw Stiles running towards him, followed by Lily, Scott and the twins. "Stilinski!" He chocked, stunned.

"Coach, listen close…" Lily began to explain before 'Stiles' had the chance to speak, letting Scott and the others deal with the rest of the class while she did her best to prevent whatever chaos Void was planning.

Despite his continuous threats, she couldn't just stand there and let him win. If she did, she might as well go home and wait for hell to rise over. She didn't go too far into the details, knowing that her time was limited and that someone was probably already hurt, or worse. "You've gotta call the class back, they're headed into traps… Like proper steel traps. They're scattered all over the place. "

Finstock furrowed his brow at her. "I seriously doubt that, uh…?"

She glared at him when he didn't remember her name. "Lily! Lily _Fray_. You know, I- Ugh forget it!" She was on the verge of having a panic attack at this point. She could practically feel Void's eyes burning into her skull as she rambled on. "Look that's not important! Someone's gonna hurt themselves out there! You've gotta call them back! Now!"

Finstock glanced at her to Stiles and back and forth until 'Stiles' finally spoke. "She's right." He shrugged.

Before he could reply, 'Stiles' began to walk to where they runners would soon be. Lily could see it, even in the way he walked… It was slower yet at the same time it seemed faster than Stiles. It was graceful yet menacing… She couldn't explain it… And nor did she want to. What she wanted was to have her real endearing Stiles back by her side again. She wanted to walk right up to him and tell him how much she loves him, how she'd do anything for him a thousand times and over if that's what it took, but she couldn't… Not until the demon was gone.

Soon after they'd caught up, he'd managed to stop everyone in their tracks, by yelling at them until they did. The whole class watched attentively as he slowly… Too slowly… Picked up a large piece of chain from the orange and red leafy ground. What Lily couldn't put her finger on was why he was helping… Something wasn't right about this.

She could see it in his eyes, that sideways glance he threw at her, as if daring her to speak up, accuse him. God knows she wanted to. How badly she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at everyone to run as far away from him as possible. But she couldn't, she was afraid.

It felt as though he was giving her a chance to fight back, to shout out. But she wouldn't put her friends at risk like that. Part of her, however, felt like that was exactly what she was doing right now.

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain." Finstock mocked, getting more and more impatient by the minute. "Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?!"

Lily's instinct was spot-on, there was indeed another trap. But when she spotted it, it was too little too late. "Stop! Hey, Coach!" Lily yelled, as an arrow came out of now where and punctured his shoulder, the blood already starting to ooze down his shirt.

He looked down in astonishment then the realization hit him. "Oh, crap." He groaned, falling onto his back. "Get it out of me! Get it out of me. Get it out of me." He yelled as Scott, Lily and Void sat around him, trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." He muttered.

Lily glanced at 'Stiles', who she knew was enjoying this more than he should. "Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!" For a second she caught his gaze and shuddered at the unpredictable yet ever so dark promise she saw in them.

It almost amused her to think that people often believed they were safer during the day, thinking monsters only came out at night. But safety, just like daylight, is a façade. Underneath, the whole world is drenched in darkness.

Despair threatened to drag her down, but she felt that she had no choice but to fight it back, clinging to a single, flickering thought. _'Stiles loves me. He would risk everything to find his way back to my side. And he'd succeed no matter how long it took because he'd never stop trying. Because that's what love is, isn't it? It has to be.'_

"Coach, you're not gonna die." She shushed him. "You'll be fine."

He glared at her before repeating to himself once again. "I'm gonna die!"

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Scott stated, trying to hold him still. "Stay still. An ambulance is coming."

"Get it out! I'm gonna die!" He cried.

Aiden and Ethan shooed the crowed from them, making sure they couldn't see as Scott took some of his pain away. "Get back! Get back! Give him some room!"

Finstock keeps shouting and squirming in pain and panic. 'Stiles' gives Scott a nod, and Scott starts taking some of Coach's pain.

"I think he just passed out." Lily noticed.

Stiles looked or rather admired his bloody red hands, feigning to tremble. "I could have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" He glanced at Scott, who, to Lily's horror gave him a sympathetic look.

"But it wasn't. And he's going to be all right." He replied.

Lily flinched when she started to hear sirens in her head. "I-I think I just heard an ambulance coming." She stated.

"And my dad." Stiles frowned, as he saw the police cars coming into view.

Lily sighed in relief, surely Stiles' father would notice something wrong with him. But the sheriff saw his son and the first thing he did was embrace him in a warm hug. In a normal situation this would've been a heartwarming moment, instead it felt like a kick in the gut. Was the fox really that sly?

Before Lily had the chance to walk over to them, with the hopes of 'protecting' Stiles' dad, Ethan called her and Scott over. "You two better look at this." He stated, looking in the back off Stiles jeep.

Lily tilted her head. "Wrapping paper?" She asked.

"This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present." Scott stated, as though he, just like Lily had no idea what Ethan was referring to.

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing…? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present?" He asked them.

Lily nodded slowly, her stomach churning. "Where did it go off?"

"On a school bus." Scott replied, before running over to the sheriff.

All Lily had to do was glance at Stiles to know that this was going exactly the way he wanted. But there was no use in telling anyone. It was another one of his slimy little games; don't tell and maybe it'll go your way, or do tell and watch everyone you love die or worse. But was there really anything worse than that? Only time would tell...

* * *

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Move! Everyone back! Get away from the bus! Get back now!" It took a good fifteen minutes to get absolutely everyone as far away from the school bus as possible. Students clamoring together, while Scott, Lily and the twins, even Stiles were helping to push the crowed back. "Come on, guys, let's go! Go, go, go! Come on, move."

Lily watched as one of the police officers she knew as Parish came up to the Sheriff and despite not being able to hear them through all the commotion of the students, she could pretty much guess that he planned going in the bus to try and diffuse the bomb.

For not a minute later, he was already walking inside. The crowed began to quiet down, waiting anxiously for something to happen. Ten minutes had passed and Parrish could be seen at through the window, holding up a desk name tag thingy with the clear name written down in curvy golden letters, Sheriff Stilinski.

That's when she decided to run up towards her boyfriend's father. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"…There is a bomb, but not here." He gulped. "We've got to get to the station. NOW!" He yelled.


End file.
